The T's GrudgeBirth of Kamen Rider Torrent
by Kendell
Summary: After the defeat of the Weather Dopant, things seem to be going smoothly in the fight against the Dopants, but the Sonozaki Family gains a new member to replace Saeko, and a new Rider has appeared, out for revenge on the exiled Sonozaki child, ch. 4 up!
1. The Mysterious Rider Appears

Hello everyone! I've never wrote a Kamen Rider fic before, but I hope I'll do well! And put it in Double, I created my own personal Rider for it as well. Big thanks to Alpha-Zecter on Deviantart for designing my Kamen Rider's Gaia Memory symbols as well as the Tornado one. Also, this takes place after Beyond **R**/Surpass Them All. Hope you enjoy it! The T stands for Torrent and Third (the latter won't make sense right now but will later). Enjoy!

* * *

The **T**'s Grudge/The Mysterious Rider Appears

**Futo Water Front;**

A man with a black fedora and rather long hair wearing a white shirt with black stripes and a red tie covered by a black vest, black pants to match, stood on a bridge, watching below. He checked his watch, which had a strangely high-tech design with a bit of a spider motif. "Dang it, Ryu! Where are you?" he yelled to himself. "Why set up a stakeout if you don't show up on time!" His rant was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. "Finally…" he muttered, adjusting his fedora. A man on a sleek red motorcycle drove up. The man was young, and had short reddish-brown hair, his clothing a black shirt covered by a red leather jacket, his pants the same red leather with a chain attached to the right side. "Ryu, what took you so long? You're 15 minutes late."

Ryu simply walked by to look down at the waterfront, ignoring the question. "We received a tip saying that there would be a Gaia Memory dealer selling in this area tonight. I take it your connections confirmed the same? Shotaro?" he replied, the same intense expression remaining on his face.

Shotaro sighed. "Always so high strung with you," he replied with some annoyance. "But you're right, Watcherman confirmed that witnesses have reported seeing a dealer around here at 9 pm every night."

Ryu nodded. "You still manage to surprise me with how capable you can be, Hidari," he said, calling him by his first name.

Before Shotaro could offer a rebuttal, a clock tower somewhere in the city struck nine. Shotaro knew now he'd need to be quiet to keep them concealed. Looking down, he saw a man in a black business suit walk in, a brief case in hand. He identified this man as the likely Gaia Memory dealer. The man had grey hair, but it appeared dyed that way, not due to age, as the man only appeared around 30. His features were mostly obscured by the shadows, however, so it made it difficult to figure out who he was.

From the other side of the area came a large muscular man wearing a black sleeveless shirt to show his muscles, the right shoulder having a tattoo of a broken heart on it. His hair was down to his shoulders but it was clear the man worked hard for a living by his appearances. He looked around, forcing Ryu and Shotaro to duck to avoid detection. "So…I hear you've got what I can use to get some payback, huh?" the man asked, his gaze falling on the dealer.

"Yes, I think I do," said the dealer, holding up his briefcase and opening it to reveal a large number of USB flash drive-like devices, the main difference being each one had a spine and ribcage-like design on them, and were a multitude of different colors, each baring a stylized letter on it, the sticker it was on having repeating words in the background. "Gaia Memories, reasonably priced, take your pick."

The muscled man walked up and looked through them. "Hmm…this one looks like a winner," he said, picking a silver one up and exchanging the given price.

Shotaro looked to Ryu and the two nodded to each other. They dashed down a staircase to the lower area. The two walked under a street light as the dealer used a device to put a USB port-like tattoo into the broken heart tattoo on his left shoulder. "You!" yelled Ryu, catching the buyer off guard and causing him to turn suddenly, the dealer didn't react very much, just smiling. He held up a badge. "Futo Police Department, you're under arrest!"

The dealer chuckled. "My sincerest apologies, but I don't think you have any authority in my uncle's city," he stated with a laugh. "I believe our transaction is finished, enjoy the Gaia Memory," he said to his client, clamping the briefcase shut and walking off.

"Hey! Come back here you!" yelled Shotaro, preparing to run after him, only for the buyer to step in his way, preparing his Gaia Memory, which had an 'I' designed to look like it was constructed of steel girders. "Hey! You don't realize how dangerous that thing is! Trust me! You don't want to use that Gaia Memory!"

The man simply growled and put the memory into his Living Connector. "Iron!" announced the memory, grey metal coating the guys skin as he transformed. He looked like a hulking knight with a huge long sword. The Dopant's form was the color of iron, as the memory suggested, and the joints were black in color, a v-shaped visor on his head glowing red. The Dopant growled, stopping forwards, cracking the cement with his weight.

Ryu growled, pulling out a device resembling a speedometer with two motorcycle handlebars on it, while Shotaro pulled out a device with two holders extending from the top, red in color, a clear box beneath them. "Philip," Shotaro said as he put the belt on and pulled out a black Gaia Memory with a stylized 'J', while Ryu pulled out a red one with a 'A' in the appearance of a speedometer needle and counters, attaching his belt as well.

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

A man with dark brown hair sat reading a book. His clothing was a white shirt with orange horizontal stripes, covered by a blue robe he kept open that extended down to his knees, his pants being black and not completely covering his legs, stopping a bit above his red shoes. He looked down, the Double Driver materializing around his waist. "A Dopant already? Shotaro?" he asked, standing up. "You really know how to get yourself in trouble."

"Cyclone!" announced a green Gaia Memory pulled out by Philip, holding it in the same manner Shotaro did.

"Henshin!" he announced, putting the Gaia Memory in its slot, where it vanished, Philip fainting.

**Futo Water Front;**

"Joker!" announced Shotaro's memory while Ryu's announced "Accel!"

"Henshin!" announced Shotaro, a green Gaia Memory with a C appearing in the right slot of the Double Driver, which Shotaro pushed down before placing the Joker Memory in the left slot.

"Hen…shin!" shouted Ryu, sticking the Accel Memory into his driver, causing it to sound like an engine trying to start.

Shotaro threw the two slots of his driver to the side, making them take the shape of an 'W'. "CycloneJoker!" announced the belt as the symbols for the two memories appeared in front of it before smashing together as wind whipped around Shotaro, forming into armor, right half green, the left black. Two large red eyes adorned the head, between them a crest resembling a 'W'.

Ryu revved the handle of the Accel Driver, a ring of orange energy pistons surrounded him, a holographic 'A' floating before it, the left side rising a falling as he revved the driver like a speedometer needle. "Accel!" announced the driver as Ryu let go of the handle, the energy coming into him to form. bulky, motorcycle based red armor. In addition to the wheel on his back and legs, his face had a large blue visor with an A-shaped white object in the center, the ends of which expanded outwards off his head, the top one forming an A-shaped crest.

"Let's break through!" yelled Ryu, now Kamen Rider Accel and armed with a large sword with a gun trigger at the hilt and its middle portion resembling an engine.

"Shotaro, how did you run into a Dopant already?" remarked Philip's voice, the right eye flashing.

"Well we were staking out a Gaia Memory dealer!" replied Shotaro's voice as the Iron Dopant charged them. "Ryu, you go after the dealer, we'll handle the Dopant!" he announced charging and delivering several wind powered kicks to the Dopant, though nothing seemed to work, forcing him to duck a slash from the Dopant's sword.

Accel nodded. He pulled the Accel Driver off his belt and did a back flip, the wheel on his back sliding over to attach to his handle bars in front of him and the half wheels on his lower legs flipping over to form another tire while he leaned over, transforming into a motorcycle and taking off after the dealer.

Double ducked a slash from the Dopant's sword, punching him repeatedly but not making much headway. The Iron Dopant slashed him twice with his sword, both slashes sending sparks flying before a third sent him flying back. "Shotaro, we're up against a metal Dopant, let's even the odds!" said Philip.

"Good idea, Philip," responded Shotaro.

Double folded up the Driver as he stood up and took the Joker Memory out of its slot and replaced it with a silver memory with a M designed metal with bolts. He flipped it out back into a 'W', causing the symbols to collide once more. "CycloneMetal!" announced the driver, the Joker half turning silver and a silver staff with a red W in the middle forming on his back, which he positioned to block another slash from the Iron Dopant. He then punched him back, removing the Metal Staff and extending it before smashing the Iron Dopant repeatedly, sending sparks flying. The Iron Dopant slashed at him wildly, but the Metal Staff quickly allowed him to block and respond with attacks of his own.

Meanwhile, Accel rushed through the streets, seeing the dealer up ahead. "I've got you now!" he yelled, accelerating and cutting him off.

The dealer chuckled. "Kamen Rider Accel, you've been giving my uncle quite the headache as of late."

Accel returned to his normal state. "I don't care! You're going to pay for your crimes!"

"No, I don't think I will," stated the dealer. "I've got people in high places watching out for me." He gave a laugh. "Or should I say a cat."

Accel was about to respond when something hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He turned to see a muscular Dopant with orange fur covering his back, hips, and arms, as well as his oversized right hand which resembled the top part of a ferocious cat's head with a single eye, 'teeth' were fingers would be on a normal hand. In addition to the clawed left hand, what looked like a bottom row of teeth extended from the top. The head was tiger-like and had a pair of long blood-red fangs extending from the mouth. The most important trait was a mostly silver belt around his waist, a golden orb in the center. Accel recognized this Dopant, as he'd seen it before, the Smilodon Dopant, one of the leaders.

The feline Dopant slashed at him with its claw, forcing him to quickly block with his Engine Blade. The monster roared and threw him into the side of a dumpster, creating an dent in it. Accel slashed several times but the agile Dopant dodged quickly. "Darn you! Come back here!" he yelled, opening the Engine Blade like a shotgun chamber and inserting a silver Gaia Memory into it.

"Engine!" announced the memory. He pulled the trigger a few times. "Electric!" it stated, the blade electrifying as he attempted to slash the fast moving Dopant.

Meanwhile, Double managed to begin getting the upper hand on the Iron Dopant, smashing him in the face and knocking him into a warehouse with a spinning smash from the Metal Staff. Double jumped after him, only to be smashed by a steal pillar the Dopant wielded with his great strength, sending the Kamen Rider flying through a stack of crates with a loud crash, then throwing several large crates on top of him. "You won't stop me Kamen Rider! I'll pound the work of my former employers to dust and there's nothing you can do about it!" yelled the Iron Dopant before it ran off.

Double growled, getting out of the rubble, having used Metal's durability to protect himself. "He got away!" yelled Shotaro's voice.

"We'd best go check on Terui," replied Philip, the right eye flashing as he spoke.

"You're right, no telling what a dealer might have up their sleeves!" Double then ran in the direction Accel had gone.

Accel found his blade caught by the Smilodon Dopant, who slashed him a few times before throwing him into a wall. The dealer laughed at the sight. "That's it my friend, uncle will be very happy with Accel out of the way."

"And I'll be happy with you out of the way," said a female voice down the ally.

The dealer turned, seeing a woman with shoulder length dark red hair, but she was hidden in the darkness. "And you are?"

"Torrent!" said a Gaia Memory the woman held up, a refined Gaia Memory like the Riders.

"The one that's going to take you down!" yelled the woman, taking out a driver, the main part a rounded light blue object, two objects on the side resembling a pair of ice-skating blades, the top points aiming for the slot. She put the belt on with a graceful spin. "Henshin!" she said softly, but with authority in her tone.

Accel looked. "Henshin?" he asked, dodging a slash from the Smilodon Dopant.

The woman stuck the Torrent Memory into her driver before pushing the blades down. "Torrent!" stated the belt as a waterspout erupted around her, armor spinning inside and forming onto her. Her suit had dark blue armor, the joints and fabric of the suit were a lighter blue, as where the gloves, as was a slot attached to her right leg. Her heart shaped breastplate, while mostly the same color as the rest, had a white patterned up the center and at the neck. The helmet had a ribbed designed mouth plate, the visor two large greenish-blue eyes, separated by a white T-shaped object extending from the top of the mouth plate to her forehead, the ends of the top of the T extending at a pointed curve off the sides of her head.

The dealer didn't move, but was surprised to see yet another Kamen Rider. "Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider…Torrent," the Kamen Rider replied.

Accel, managing to slash the Smilodon Dopant across the chest, sending a shower of sparks. "Torrent?…Another…Kamen Rider?" he asked aloud.

"I will wash the world clean of your crimes!" said Torrent, approaching the dealer.

The dealer watched the Smilodon Dopant pick Accel up and slammed him against the wall, choking him. "Well you'll have to choose, attack me, or save your fellow Kamen Rider," he said, smiling.

Torrent looked at Accel and growled, not at him but the situation, she then looked at the dealer one more time before running and kicking the Smilodon Dopant off Accel. Accel panted, holding his neck. "Thanks…but who are you?"

"Are you going to talk or shall we kick butt?" asked Torrent.

Accel simply nodded. The two Riders charged the Smilodon Dopant before he could recover, Accel slashing him across the chest twice before Torrent did a few spinning kicks into him, staggering him back.

"Shame…" said the dealer, pulling out a golden Gaia Memory with a tornado shaped like a T on it. "I wanted to test out uncle's gift," he said, throwing it up and catching it as he slunk back into the shadows.

The Smilodon Dopant ran around the duo at high speed. "Fast huh?" asked Torrent, a pair of ice-skates extending from her feet. She then skated into the path of the Dopant, catching him off guard and doing a spinning kick, the blades sending a cascade of sparks as they impacted the creature's hide, sending him flying back into a wall. Accel took advantage of the situation and slashed the Dopant several times with his Engine Blade before doing a spinning roundhouse to his head, knocking him through some trashcans.

Torrent looked to Accel. "That sword has an electric function right?"

Accel simply nodded, pulling the trigger the correct number of times. "Electric!" announced the memory as the blade crackled with electricity.

Torrent spun around on her skates, throwing several kicks with water swirling around her legs as the attack connected to the Dopant, soaking him and the ground around him. Accel then drove his Engine Blade into the water on the ground, sending an electrical shock through it into the Smilodon Dopant, which roared in pain and rage as he was electrocuted. When the combined assault ended, the creature sunk to his knees, panting.

"Time to finish it," said Accel, preparing to squeeze the lever on the left handlebar of his Driver to perform a finisher.

Torrent cut him off and grabbed the Smilodon by the neck. "Listen you fur ball. I know you're not a human in your real form, so I'm going to make it easy on you, take this back to the Taboo Dopant!" she said, tying something around his Driver. "Now scat cat!" she yelled, throwing him aside. The Smilodon, injured, ran off with a cat-like hiss.

Accel growled. "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, then realized what she'd asked the Dopant.

Torrent sighed. "I have my reasons, trust me, I wanted to put him down too, but I have a message I need delivered to a certain Dopant," she said, turning to him.

"Why do you want to find the Taboo Dopant?"

"Same reason as you being after the Weather Dopant, she took something I hold dear from me," said Torrent. She heard someone else coming. "I wish we could talk more, but I've got to be going," she said, turning and skating off.

"Wait!" said Accel, unnerved by the encounter but too late to stop her.

Double finally arrived. "Terui! What happened?" he asked, taking off the Double Driver and turning back into Shotaro, the armor crumbling away.

Accel took his Driver off as well, reverting back into Ryu. He kneeled to examine the marks left by Torrent's skates. "We're not the only Riders in Futo anymore."

**Sonozaki Estate;**

The dealer entered the large, expensive dining room, his uncle, Ryubee Sonozaki, sitting in his seat at the head of the table. While the man was old and normally wouldn't be considered much of a threat, he had an indescribable aura of fear about him. The man was light haired and wore expensive looking clothing, as was to be expected of the patriarch of Futo's wealthiest family. "Uncle, I sold the Iron Memory tonight, and on the way home, the same patron brought someone else to me to buy the Nitro Memory, those were among the ones you wanted me to sell most, correct?"

Ryubee looked up from his meal and nodded. "Yes…Seiko, they were," he said, seeming happy. "You've done very well…and I must say, your ability to resist using that Gaia Memory has impressed me."

Seiko nodded, smiling. "Yes, when I know there's a possibility to use it without risk one day, it's easy to resist. But I will admit, I was very tempted to do so."

Ryubee smiled, standing up and walking over. "My brother and his wife have done a wonderful job developing Gaia Memories, I expected nothing less than success from their son," he said, impressed as he walked up to his nephew. "In the past weeks, you've proven yourself loyal to our cause, I'm proud," he explained. He pulled out a belt similar to the one the Smilodon Dopant had been wearing, only without the golden sphere in the center, a Gaia Memory port in its place.

Seiko expected his Uncle to put it on himself to transform into his Dopant form, but instead, he placed it in Seiko's hands. "Uncle…thank you! This is…I will use it to help our cause."

"I expect it," replied Ryubee. "Now, shall we see your Dopant form?"

Seiko nodded, putting the Driver on. He took out his gold Gaia Memory and pressed the button. "Tornado!"

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

Shotaro and Ryu arrived back at the building, Shotaro's detective agency. "I know you're curious, I am too, but the fact of the matter is, the Dopant is the priority now, afterwards, we can worry about Kamen Rider Torrent…" he said, before seeing the state the office was in, pictures of Bigfoot all over the walls. He instantly knew what had happened. "Philip!"

Philip emerged from a hidden door covered with Shotaro's spare fedoras, reading a book. "Oh, Shotaro, I saw this documentary on Bigfoot, an American myth."

Shotaro sighed. "Well at least I know you're your old self again." Philip, since their first encounter with the Weather Dopant, hadn't quite been himself, Shotaro was kind of glad to see him back to his obsessive self.

Philip nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am glad myself." he looked back to his book. "There are hundreds of sightings of the creature around North America each year, dating back to Native American times."

A young looking girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a brown sweater emerged from the other room. "Philip-kun! Bigfoot is just a myth, he doesn't exist!"

"I don't know, Akiko," said Shotaro, walking over. "He's more normal than the Dopants."

Akiko took out a green sandal to hit him over the head with but realized his point. "You're right, that is strange."

Ryu sighed. "Philip, we don't have time for this, we need you to do a look up."

Philip turned to him, now more serious. "About the Dopant from earlier?"

Ryu nodded. "We've got a few keywords that should work. And after this is done, we need to check out that other Kamen Rider."

Akiko gasped. "Another…Kamen Rider?"

"She called herself Kamen Rider Torrent, she helped me beat the Smilodon Dopant."

Akiko blinked. "Do you know who she is?"

Shotaro shook his head. "No, all we know is she has a grudge on the Taboo Dopant for some reason."

Philip walked forwards. "Well we have a Dopant running around, that is our priority." he closed his eyes, extending one arm out. In his mind, he was now in a huge white void full of endless numbers of bookcase. "First keyword: Iron," he said, the word appearing before his face in green letters. With that, the bookcases rearranged themselves rapidly, some vanishing completely. "Broken heart tattoo, left shoulder." Still more bookcases were removed, now three shelves lined up in front of him. He looked around at the shelves. "Its not specific enough, the broke heart tattoo narrowed it considerably, but not enough."

Shotaro thought about it, then remembered what the Dopant had said. _"You won't stop me Kamen Rider! I'll pound the work of my former employers to dust and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

"Put 'recently fired' and 'construction' into the search," said Shotaro. "He said 'former employer', most likely meaning he was recently fired from a job. He wants to pound their work into dust, there are several options, but to me, with his body type, it would make the most sense for him to be a construction worker or other type of heavy lifting."

Philip nodded. "Next keywords: recently fired and construction work." With those keywords, the bookshelves rearranged again, disappearing, leaving the remaining books floating before they too rearranged until finally, only one remained, a red one with 'name' written in gold letters, which Philip quickly seized. "Got it." He began flipping through the pages. Once he got the information required, he returned to his body and opened his eyes. "Michael Connors, an American that moved to Japan as a child with his parents. They died in a car accident and he's been supporting his younger brother, Terence by working at the Futo Construction Company, which built many of the city's structures. However, a few weeks ago, he was injured on the job and they fired him to replace him rather than hold the job till he returned."

Akiko blinked. "So he became a Dopant to get revenge?"

Shotaro sighed. "I hate these kinds of cases…when you can't help but sympathize with the guy you have to fight."

Ryu leaned against a wall, memories of the deaths of his own family's death running through his head. "Sympathize or not, he still must be brought to justice. Where do you think he'll attack?"

"Futo Construction Company was building a new skyscraper downtown which is were he was injured but they also helped build Futo Tower," said Philip, referring to the city's most recognizable landmark, a large windmill tower that was one of the city's centerpieces.

"So we have two possible targets, the Futo Tower and this new skyscraper," said Ryu, concerned by this. "I can put a police barricade up around both."

"Not a good idea," said Shotaro. "One, let's assume Michael has become consumed by the Iron Memory, then he'd plow straight threw police resistance and likely take additional lives unnecessarily."

Philip nodded. "Second possibility, he has enough sanity left to avoid the police and leave, he does so and we lose our best chance of capturing him."

Akiko nodded in understanding. "I think its clear what we do, we split up!"

Shotaro blinked, taking off guard. "I have to admit, the middle school girl has good ideas every once in awhile." He often called her that due to her young looks and actions, even though she was an adult.

Akiko growled and smacked him in the back of the head with a green sandal. "Don't call me that, halfboiled idiot! I'm the chief," she rebuked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not halfboiled! Its hardboiled!" said Shotaro, angry, only to be hit with the sandal a second time.

Ryu sighed. "Alright, enough," he growled. "Hidari, you come with me, Philip, you go with Akiko. I'll call ahead and have the buildings evacuated, Michael's grudge is with the company, not the people in those buildings."

"We'll go to Futo Tower, Philip and Akiko can go to the construction site. That way if Philip doesn't need to transform, Akiko can watch his body and keep it out of harms way while I do," said Shotaro, making sure to take the spotlight from Ryu, he didn't like the police inspector giving all the orders.

Philip nodded, closing his book. "Sounds like a good idea, but I do wonder if we can expect help from the new Kamen Rider Torrent."

"I don't know, we still don't know how much we can trust that woman," said Ryu. "But at least she shares a common enemy."

Shotaro nodded. "Agreed, I just hope she doesn't take her vengeance as seriously as you do."

Ryu growled and simply walked out. Akiko cocked her head confused. "What does that mean, Shotaro?"

Philip walked over to Akiko. "You see, Torrent told Terui that she had a grudge on the Taboo Dopant. We really hope she won't go to the lengths Terui once did."

Shotaro nodded. "If she does something to make the city cry, we'll have no choice but to stop her," he said with a sigh. He then walked out and got on his motorcycle, which had a black rear half and a green front, the front resembling Double's face at the handlebar area. _I pray it will not come to that,_ he thought.

**Docks Area;**

Michael stood on a rafter, flipping the Iron Memory through his hands. "Today, Futo Construction Company will pay for what they've done to us!" he said with an already deranged laugh, the result of his exposure to the Gaia Memory. "Right, Otouto?" he asked, using the Japanese term for younger brother.

A younger man, about 18, near 19, with fiery red hair, a trait he shared with his brother, his outfit consisted a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and cut off blue jeans, resembling a rebellious teen. Terence, Michael's younger brother, looked up with a smile, holding up a red Gaia Memory with an 'N' stylized to be resemble exhaust pipes on a drag racing car. He pressed the button. "Nitro!"

**Futo Tower;**

Shotaro arrived at the tower, Ryu close behind. _A man trying to support his brother after their parents died…I can't help but think Ryu Terui feels a connection to this case. He knows how it feels to loose your parents in a violent manner…Even so, it can't be helped, Michael may be a good man underneath the Gaia Memory's power, but he must be stopped,_ narrated Shotaro in his own mind, following Ryu to the Futo Tower, which was already evacuated. "Doesn't look like he's here yet, we may have the wrong area."

Ryu nodded, but kept his eyes focused on his surroundings. "We can't assume that."

Shotaro sighed. "Why are you always so serious?"

Ryu simply growled, his seemingly permanent scowl not leaving his face. He didn't acknowledge Shotaro's comment, looking out over the city. He was more concerned about the new Kamen Rider. _What does that woman have against the Taboo Dopant? Is it really the same as me? But the question is, will she go to the lengths I nearly did to avenge what was taken from her? I planned to arrest Isaka after breaking the Gaia Memory, but his own misuse of his Gaia Memories did him in._

**Construction Area;**

Philip and Akiko walked through the area, abandoned due to the evacuation order that was given. "It appears everyone has been evacuated, so if Michael makes his move, he can be fought without worry," stated Philip, his eye analyzing everything he saw.

Akiko nodded. "That's always a good thing…I just wished we were getting paid for this mess," she said with a huff, despite being good at heart, she tended to get caught up in the business part of the detective work at times.

Philip ignored her statement and walked on. He used what he'd read in the Gaia Library to locate the spot that Michael had been injured. "It was right here."

Akiko blinked, scratching her head in confusion. "What do you mean? I don't see anything," she said, looking closer.

"It is-"

"The spot I got screwed!" yelled a voice behind them, interrupting Philip.

Akiko and Philip turned around, looking around. "There!" yelled Akiko, seeing Michael standing on a girder nearby.

"Michael Connors, I thought you might show up here," said Philip.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" growled Michael, taking out his Gaia Memory.

Michael inserted the Gaia Memory into his Living Connector. "Iron!" it yelled as he transformed into the Iron Dopant. He slammed his sword into the ground and pulled up, sending debris flying at Philip. Philip stood his ground, Akiko hiding behind him. Suddenly, a tiny blue robotic dinosaur, its legs resembling the upper part of a dinosaur's skull, leapt out nowhere and knocked the debris out of the air rapidly before landing in Philip's hand.

Akiko took out her phone and called Shotaro.

**Futo Tower;**

Shotaro's phone rang and he quickly took it out, answering. "Hello?"

"Shotaro! Philip needs to transform into Double! Quick!" yelled Akiko's voice on the other end.

Shotaro nodded. "Understood," he said, hanging up. He looked to Ryu. "I've got to transform, please take care of my body," he said, taking out the Double Driver and putting it on.

**Construction Site;**

Philip looked down at the Double Driver as it formed. He collapsed the Fang Memory's legs, then flipped its head to make a Gaia Memory part flip out. "Fang!"

**Futo Tower;**

"Joker!" announced the Joker Memory as Shotaro held it up. "Henshin!" he yelled, putting the Joker Memory in his slot, this time it disappearing before he fainted, Ryu catching him.

"Darn it Hidari!" yelled Ryu, struggling. "You're too heavy!" he growled, dragging his unconscious form into a closet.

**Construction Site;**

"Henshin!" yelled Philip at the same time, waiting for the Joker Memory to materialize before pushing it in. He then inserted the Fang Memory, flipping it down as he opened the Driver into a 'W', causing the Fang Memory to take on the appearance of a dinosaur skull with a horn.

"FangJoker!" yelled the driver, the armor forming the right side white and the eye having jiggered edges, the Joker half sharing the appearance.

The Iron Dopant cocked his head. "Wait…I thought that other guy was the Kamen Rider…" he muttered, confused.

"We're a two-in-one Kamen Rider!" said both Philip and Shotaro's voices. Double ran at the Dopant, punching and slashing him, forcing him back.

The Iron Dopant swung his sword at the Rider but was dodged, letting Double push the horn on the Fang Memory down once. "Arm Fang!" announced the Driver, a curved blade extending from the forearm of the Fang half. He caught the Dopant's sword with his own blade, parried the blow and then slashed him across the chest twice, sending a shower of sparks and forcing him back.

The Iron Dopant growled in anger and kicked Double back, dashing to the building under construction and climbing up. "Hey! Come back here!" yelled Shotaro's voice, the left eye glowing.

"Calm down Shotaro, he's just trapping himself, he can't fly after all," replied Philip. Double jumped up the girders, following the Iron Dopant up the building. However, when he got to the top, the Dopant grabbed a lit wielding torch and burned the Rider's left eye, causing him to yell out in pain, clutching his eye and staggering back. This allowed the Iron Dopant to slash him several times across the chest, forcing him back.

**Futo Tower;**

Ryu stood in front of the closet, now getting bored from waiting. That's when he noticed a figure approaching the building. He walked up, holding out his badge. "This area is evacuated, you're going to have to turn around," he ordered, before Terence pulled out his Gaia Memory. Ryu gasped in surprise. "You've got a Gaia Memory?…You're…Terence Connors aren't you?"

Terence nodded, pulling down the collar of his shirt and inserting the Gaia Memory. "Nitro!" it announced, fire erupting around him as his body changed to a Dopant form. His skin was red in color and each finger had three clawed fingers, his chest had what looked like a starting light at a drag race and his shoulders resembled tail lights. His feet had wheels on the bottom and his back was adorned with four exhaust tubes. His head resembled a helmet worn by a racecar driver. He then threw Ryu aside and stomped towards the tower.

Ryu growled, getting up and taking out the Accel Driver and Accel Memory. "Accel!"

"Hen…shin!" yelled Ryu, putting the Accel Memory in the driver.

He began revving it up. "Accel!" He transformed into Kamen Rider Accel and charged, slashing the Dopant across the back with the Engine Blade, sending sparks flying.

The Nitro Dopant turned. "So you're Kamen Rider Accel? Well lets see how you handle this acceleration," yelled the Dopant, suddenly speeding up and dodging a slash, flying around him at high-speed, flames emitting from the exhaust tubes. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

Accel slashed at the Nitro Dopant, trying to get a hit in. "Hold still!" he yelled, angrily. He was suddenly slashed repeatedly by the Dopant's claws, knocking him to the ground.

Accel growled, standing up and popping open the Engine Blade and sliding in the Engine Memory. "Engine!" He then pulled the trigger a few times. "Steam!" The Engine Blade emitted a large cloud of steam, obscuring him from view.

The Nitro Dopant stopped and looked around, surprised. "What?"

Accel snuck up behind him and slashed him repeatedly, sending sparks flying. "You're just a kid, you have no idea what you're doing, or how dangerous of situation you've placed yourself in," stated Accel, knocking the Nitro Dopant to the ground.

The Dopant snarled, standing up. "They took away our livelihood! All because of greed! Now they're pay!" he yelled, the exhaust tubes on his upper back rotating forwards and him bending forwards slightly. He sent two streams of fire out of them.

Accel rolled out of the way as where he was previously standing was ignited. "Just like with the Bird Dopant, the Gaia Memory corrupts younger users faster."

**Construction Site;**

The Iron Dopant slashed Double repeatedly, several times threatening to knock him off the edge. "This doesn't look good, Shotaro!" yelled Philip.

"I know, I can't see much with my side's eye burned," replied Shotaro. "It's messing with our synchronizing."

Akiko watched from the ground. "Come on! He's not that tough!" she yelled, getting frustrated.

"Torrent!" announced the mysterious woman's Gaia Memory, from behind Akiko.

Akiko turned, seeing the woman standing on a higher floor of another building, holding her Gaia Memory with her Driver around her waist. "You must be…Kamen Rider…Torrent!" she said, she watched Torrent node. "Are you going to help?"

"Henshin!" said the woman, inserting the Torrent Memory.

She flung out the 'blades' on the driver. "Torrent!" The waterspout appeared and transformed her into Kamen Rider Torrent. She stepped back and activated her skates, skating forwards and jumping the gap to the building under construction, skating along and jumping from floor to floor.

The Iron Dopant had Double cornered on the edge of the building. "Any last words before I slice you in half, Kamen Rider?"

Double saw behind the Dopant. "Yeah, look behind you."

"Huh?" asked the Dopant, looking behind him, only to receive a spinning kick to his face, the blades on Torrent's feet sending out sparks.

As the Iron Dopant clutched his face in pain, Torrent looked to Double. "That eye of yours doesn't look very good," she said and sprayed water from her hand into Double's injured eye.

Double tried wiping the water off. "Hey what was that…" he then noticed his eye was healing, soon completely. "Huh? You can do that?"

Torrent nodded. "Water is used for many processes in the human body, with the proper control of it, one can heal wounds, even in Kamen Riders," she explained. "Now, let's wash the world clean of his crimes!"

Double thought about it for a moment, finding fighting along side Torrent the best course of action. "Good idea, but to do that, he must first," he pointed to the Dopant, "count up his crimes!"

The Iron Dopant staggered to his feet, then realized not only did he have two Kamen Riders to contend with, but that Double was healed. "Uh oh," he tried to run but Torrent sprayed water on his legs, causing his leg joints not want to move properly. "What the heck? Why can't I move properly?" he said, noticing his knee joints rusting.

"Iron rusts, I just sped up the process, and a rusted join won't move" explained Torrent. She then charged and did several quick spin kicks, each one sending sparks and gashing the Dopant's hide.

Double pushed the horn on the Fang Memory twice. "Shoulder Fang!" it announced, a blade extending from Double's right shoulder. He took it off and threw it like a boomerang, slashing the Iron Dopant repeatedly, sending sparks cascading off and staggering the Dopant back and forth from the impacts, kicks from Torrent not helping.

Torrent took the blades off her feet, revealing a hilt inside, letting her wield them like twin-bladed daggers. She charged and did a jumping double slash into his shoulders, forcing him back into another slash from Double.

The two Riders nodded and charged the Dopant from both sides, Double slashing him with the Shoulder Saber and Torrent slashing him with her blades before reattaching them to her feet. The two grabbed the Iron Dopant and threw him down onto some crates a floor below, causing them to shatter into pieces.

Double and Torrent jumped down as the Dopant staggered to his feet. "Mind if I do the Memory Break?" asked Torrent.

Double nodded. "Sure, ladies first."

Torrent chuckled, taking out the Torrent Memory from her belt. "Time for you to be washed away!" she said, pointing to the Dopant.

She put the Torrent Memory in the Maximum Drive slot on her left leg. "Torrent! Maximum Drive!" it announced, water surging around her, the slot making a charging up noise. She charged forwards and half way to the Dopant, jumped into the air, hitting the Maximum Drive slot and doing a spin like a figure skater, causing the water to cycle around her in a miniature waterspout. When she reached the Dopant, she did a flying roundhouse kick, the water forming into blades on her feet and slashing across his chest, she then continued through with a back kick, doing what appeared to be a butterfly kick.

The Dopant was knocked over the edge of the building by the kick, screaming as he fell to the ground, exploding on impact. In the crater, Michael was alive, but stunned. The Iron Memory ejected out of its port and shattered, Michael watching it before realizing what happened and trying to stand up, only for Akiko to plant her foot in his chest. "No one escapes the Narumi Detective Agency!" she said, sternly to him. He tried to force her off, only for her to begin beating him with a pair of green sandals.

Double looked to Torrent. "What do you call that move?"

"Torrent Edge," stated Torrent, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" said Shotaro, Torrent stopping and looking around at Double. "I know you're seeking revenge on the Taboo Dopant, please…don't do anything to make this city cry," he stated, quite meaningfully.

Torrent watched for a moment, then nodded. "I love this city, just as much as you do," she said. "And just as much as…my Onii-san and Onee-san…before that witch took them from me…" she said, turning and walking off.

"Onii-san…Onee-san?" said Shotaro. "Could she mean…" he remembered that before a woman by the name of Yukie had came after a woman for the same reason that Torrent now was, to avenge her brother. "Philip…I need you to look something up."

**Futo Tower;**

Accel locked the Nitro Dopant's claws with his sword. "Don't make me hurt you kid!" yelled Accel.

"I don't think I'll need to worry about that!" yelled the Dopant. He knocked Accel back. He then saw that Accel was reaching to remove the Accel Memory, knowing ether a Maximum Drive or form change was coming. While he could dodge a Maximum Drive, he knew if Accel form changed, the Rider would overcome his speed disadvantage. The Dopant shot fire at Accel and then dashed off at high speeds.

Accel dodged the flames and growled. "Come back here!" he yelled. "Darn it!" he yelled, driving the Engine Blade into the ground and transforming back. "He got away!"

Shotaro, having returned to his body, walked up. "Terui," he said. "Torrent appeared again, she helped us beat the Iron Dopant."

Ryu was interested. "Helped out again?"

Shotaro nodded. "And she said she's here to avenge her brother and sister."

Ryu blinked. "So the Taboo Dopant took her family."

Shotaro nodded. "Terui, I think I've got a lead, but Philip will need to finish the lookup first, lets head back to the agency."

Ryu nodded. "But we've also got another problem, Michael's younger brother is a Dopant too and he's still loose."

**Sonozaki Estate;**

Ryubee sat at the table, eating some cake, one of his favorite times of day. "Such good food, I must thank today's chief," he mentioned to himself. He then heard meowing and looked down, seeing a blue British Shorthair cat with a Gaia Memory Driver. "Hello Mick, thank you for guarding our nephew, but its been longer than I thought you'd be," he said, picking up the cat. He then noticed what Torrent had tied to the feline's Gaia Driver. "What have we here?" he asked, untying it. Looking at it, he smiled. "Looks like we're not the only ones out to punish you, Saeko," he said, refering to his traitorous older daughter who'd tried to overthrow him. The object in question was a white handkerchief with a red spot on it resembling blood, someone had added their own touch, placing a symbol shaped like a Y made up of an incomplete hourglass…

* * *

Yeah, I know, the revenge angle I'm using was already done in the show, but I thought of it before his sister was revealed, so I modified it a little. Please R&R and also, any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Nitro Breaks Through

Sorry for the delay guys! Here's chapter 2! I hope the chapter makes up for it! We also learn more about Torrent and the overall plot of the fanfic, enjoy! Also, remember, this is alternate timeline after Isaka's demise, but ultimately will work back into following canon. So this is pretty much a retelling of certain events. Also includes a shoutout to Alpha Vector, who designed the Gaia Memory Symbols for this fic. Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

The **T**'s Grudge/Nitro Breaks Through

**Sonozaki Estate;**

"So the Nitro Memory is growing as we expected?" asked Ryubee, eating a piece of cake.

Seiko, sitting across from him, straightening his tie, Gaia Memory briefcase in hand. "Correct, Terence is growing rapidly with his memory, due to his young age. Quite a worth while experiment."

Ryubee nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Good, in that case, I wish to see him battle Accel Trial, I want to see if he can access Nitro's Level 2 abilities."

Seiko bowed. "Yes, uncle, I will see to it Double doesn't interfere." He turned to walk out but Ryubee took a briefcase from underneath the table and placed it in front of him. "There's something else I want you to do," he explained. "Take this case and sell one of each type of memory it contains, they're prototypes, developed along with your Gaia Memory."

Seiko walked over and opened the case, looking over the memories. "They're amazing, I've never seen anything like them…"

Ryubee nodded. "They are something an associate of the Museum had long worked on, they are true masterpieces."

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

"It's as Shotaro assumed," stated Philip, walking back and forth with a book in his hands. "There is in fact a third Sudo sibling."

Ryu looked shocked. "A third Sudo?"

Philip nodded. "The younger sister of Kirihiko and Yukie, Nami Sudo, she's traveled for several years as a figure skater and is quite good, but walked out on a chance to perform on the world circuit, possibly even go to the Olympics, when Yukie lost her memory," explained Philip "She gave up her dream to care for her sister until their parents could come to do so, after they arrived, she hasn't been seen."

Akiko thought about it, then gasped. "Torrent! She moves like a figure skater!"

Shotaro thought about it and nodded in realization. "Come to think about it, her Driver and faceplate even had a figure skating motif to them!"

Philip walked over to the window, looking out at the city. "Her brother died, and her sister lost her memory and the ability to live her life, and in taking care of her sister, Nami gave up on the greatest chance to live our her own dreams." He turned to the others. "It'd be a perfect motivation to seek revenge on the Museum, the cause of both disasters."

Ryu looked down. "And a perfect reason…for Shroud to give her a driver."

Shotaro nodded. "Now that your vengeance is completed, she needs someone else fueled by vengeance." He leaned against his chair and sighed. "But that would still leave the question, how would Nami discover who was the cause of it? The only two people knowing for sure couldn't have."

**Sonozaki Estate;**

"Who made these masterpieces, uncle?" asked Seiko, looking over the memories still.

"They were Isaka's life's work," explained Ryubee. "He always sought to create or obtain the ultimate Gaia Memories. So he harnessed the most dangerous forces in all of nature and managed to confine them into stable Gaia Memories, but when he was forced to flee this place, he had no choice but to leave them behind in his lab."

Seiko nodded. "Amazing…and the Tornado Gaia Memory was also his work?"

Ryubee smiled. "Partly, my scientists took the liberty of refining it like the others used by our family."

Seiko smiled, glad to have been granted such a powerful Gaia Memory. He took out one of the Memories, an earth brown one with an E symbol shaped like a mountain with cracks, a destroyed city on top of it. He pressed the symbol on it. "Earthquake!"

Seiko smiled, looking it over. "Did he make the symbols as well? They are quite excellent."

Ryubee shook his head. "No, a designer going by the penname Alpha Vector designs the Gaia Memory symbols," he said. "But the rest of the craftsmanship was Isaka's." He then looked to Seiko. "Now go see how Nitro is doing."

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

The four had given much thought to the final piece of the puzzle for discerning Torrent's identity, how their prime suspect managed to get the information. "I doubt that Yukie would've told her," said Shotaro. "Yukie seemed like the type that loved her family too much to drag her younger sister into such a dangerous situation."

"Perhaps Kirihiko left a journal of some kind, that would explain how Yukie knew," said Akiko.

"I doubt it would still exist," said Ryu. "The Museum probably destroyed it after what happened with Yukie." He paced then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Terui?" asked Shotaro, concerned.

Ryu looked back to Shotaro. "I can't stand sitting around here doing nothing." He started out again, then stopped and looked back. "Terence is just a kid, he doesn't realize how dangerous what he is dealing with is, and we know from the Bird Dopant incident that the younger the person, the more dangerous the Gaia Memory's effects are," he explained. "I've got to find him before its too late, I'll call if I find him."

**Quarry;**

Terence stood in the long abandoned mining encampment, roughly three miles north of the city. "Arrest my brother will they?" he asked aloud, his tone of voice showing he was getting more and more influenced by his Gaia Memory. "I'll show them!" he yelled, taking out his Gaia Memory.

"Nitro!" it announced as he stuck it into its port and transformed into the Nitro Dopant. He raced around the quarry, smashing threw old mining equipment and buildings, leaving nothing but rubble in his wake. After a few minutes of this senseless destruction, he came to a stop and roared as flames spouted from the exhaust pipes coming from his armor. Suddenly, in a burst of flames, he changed, his pipes became pointed, his visor turned blood red and gained an evil glare to its shape as flame decals covered his chest, upper arms, and upper legs. His claws doubled in size and his legs fused together into a single wheel with spikes jutting out from them.

He looked himself over in surprise, then clinched his fists, laughing evilly. "Now this is power! Let's see that Accel keep up with this!"

Seiko watched this from the quarry ridge and pulled out a cell phone, calling his uncle. "Uncle, Nitro has reached Level 2."

**Futo City;**

Ryu raced through the city on his motorcycle. _Torrent and Terence are both using Gaia Memories for vengeance…but she's not like him. Terence and his brother resorted to unrefined Gaia Memories without drivers for their revenge, Torrent had the willpower to keep herself from sinking into that…she waited to get a Driver and refined Gaia Memory to become a Rider instead of a Dopant._ he thought, turning a corner. _She's like me, trying to avenge her family…and with the willpower to resist the allure of Dopant memories."_

Ryu suddenly noticed something and skidded to a stop just in time as the Level 2 Nitro Dopant sped by at high speeds, tearing the streets apart. He pulled out his phone and called Shotaro. "Hidari! The Nitro Dopant is heading towards Futo Tower! It looks like his Gaia Memory has evolved," he said, then hung up, getting off his motorcycle. He put the Accel Driver on and pulled out the Accel Memory and inserted it into the Driver. "Hen…shin!"

"Accel!" He transformed into Kamen Rider Accel and pulled off the Accel Driver's main piece and did a back flip, transforming into his motorcycle form and speeding off after the Nitro Dopant.

Nitro sped down the streets, slashing apart anything in his path with his now much larger claws. "I'll destroy…I'll destroy everything!" he yelled, spinning and sending flames spurting from his pipes, sending street side buildings up in flames. He then heard an engine behind him and looked back to see Accel following him. "Looking for a race? Let's see if you can keep up!" he yelled, speeding up and pulling ahead, forcing Accel to speed up more.

Elsewhere in the city, Shotaro rode his motorcycle towards the location of the chase. "If the Nitro Memory evolved, Terence could die," he said. "We have to stop him." He pulled a corner, only to see Seiko walk into the middle of the street. Shotaro had no choice but to slide to a stop. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" he asked, taking off his helmet. He then got a good look at Seiko and recognized him. "You're that dealer from the docks!" he exclaimed. "Terence could die because of you!"

"I know, but I have orders to make sure Nitro fights Accel Trial, without your interference," said Seiko, pulling out his Driver and memory.

"Tornado!" it announced as it was put in. Seiko was surrounded by a tornado, blowing Shotaro and the Hardboiler backwards. Shotaro recovered and looked up to see the Tornado Dopant walk out of the twister as it dispersed. His hands were skeleton-like claws, a grey gauntlet behind them forming the forearm. The legs where much the same, but the upper arms and legs were composed of what seemed to be a single bone surrounded by a tornado, his midsection a spine surrounded by a tornado connected to the driver, which had an armored pair of short 'tights' below it. His upper chest and shoulders were silver armor, the shoulders having hollow pits in the tops that emitted small tornadoes. His head was basically a skull with an clear top, showing a tornado inside it, the eyes large and glowing red, and the neck simply the neck bone composed of a tornado.

Shotaro looked at the driver in surprise. "You've got a driver! That means…"

"I'm a leader in the Museum, the Taboo Dopant's replacement," explained the Tornado Dopant, his voice grinding but loud enough to be heard over the roaring wind composing most of his body. He threw his hands forwards, sending a pair of tornados at Shotaro.

Shotaro managed to roll out of the way, the tornados smashing into a car and tearing it to scrap metal. As Shotaro rolled back to his feet, he pulled out the Double Driver. "Philip!" he yelled, putting it on.

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

As Philip and Akiko tried to figure out more about Torrent, Philip looked down to see the Double Driver materialize. "I've got to go, Akiko," he said, standing up and posing with the Cyclone Memory.

"Cyclone!"

"Henshin!" yelled Philip, putting the Cyclone Memory into its slot, fainting as it vanished, Akiko catching him.

"I finally caught him!" said Akiko, excited by that and throwing her arms up, dropping Philip's body to the ground.

**Futo City;**

"Joker!"

"Henshin!" yelled Shotaro, pushing the Cyclone Memory in and inserting the Joker Memory before throwing it open.

"CycloneJoker!" announced the driver, Shotaro turning into Kamen Rider Double.

"Philip! That dealer from before! He's one of the Museum leaders!" yelled Shotaro's voice.

Double's right side looked at the Dopant. "But I thought we'd seen all the Museum's lead Dopants!"

"He said he replaced Taboo."

"Kamen Rider Double," said the Tornado Dopant, approaching. "Let's see which is stronger, a Cyclone or a Tornado."

The Nitro Dopant growled, surprised to see that Accel had kept up. "Impressive," he said. "But when in doubt…cheat!" he yelled, firing a powerful blast of fire at Accel, engulfing him in flames. "Gotcha!" he yelled, laughing.

"Trial!" announced a voice in the flames, Accel dashing out, his body turned to blue color and becoming much slimmer, most of bike parts gone and his chest containing a silver chest plate, his eyes turned from blue to orange. He dashed at incredible speeds at Nitro.

"Shoot!" yelled the Nitro Dopant, turning and racing off.

Accel Trial flew down the streets after him, catching up and running beside him. "Give up, Terence! The Gaia Memory will kill you if you keep using it!"

"I don't care!" yelled the Dopant, slashing at Accel, who managed to dodge and threw a barrage of punches, which were likewise dodged. The two proceed into a high-speed stalemate of punches and slashes.

Torrent's human self stood on a building as the two passed by. She put on her Driver and pulled out the Torrent Memory. "Henshin!"

"Torrent!" She transformed into Kamen Rider Torrent and jumped down to join the chase.

Double flipped out of the way of another tornado blast from the Tornado Dopant. He then jumped forwards and attempted to punch the Dopant, only for a tornado to form around the Dopant and send him flying into a wall. "This guy is tough!" said Shotaro.

"Close range doesn't seem to do much good, let's try a distance approach," said Philip.

Double nodded, pulling out the Joker Memory and inserting the blue Trigger Memory. "CycloneTrigger!" announced the driver, Double's black half turning blue and pulling out a gun resembling a blue sub machine-gun with a red W at the back. He then fired a barrage of concentrated wind shots at the Dopant.

The Tornado Dopant put up another tornado barrier around himself, catching the blasts in it. "What goes around comes around!" he yelled, letting the barrier down, causing the shots to fire out and slam into Double's chest, sending sparks flying and blasting him into the windshield of a car.

"He hit us with our own attack!" said Shotaro.

"Maybe LunaTrigger's shots can get through!" replied Philip.

Double dodged another tornado blast, causing the car behind him to explode on impact, blasting him into a wall. Double groaned, standing back up and replacing the Cyclone Memory with the yellow Luna Memory. "LunaTrigger!" it announced, his green half turning yellow. He then fired a volley of yellow tracking shots at the Tornado Dopant, only for the barrier to be lifted again and the same result to happen, the shots being fired straight back at him and blasting him off his feet.

"Can nothing get though that tornado of his?" asked Shotaro. "You'd think Futo's legendary heroes could stop a tornado."

Philip seemed to think. "That's it Shotaro! We can use something from a legend to stop it!"

Double fired into a tornado blast send at them, managing to cancel it. "What do you mean Philip?"

"The legend of Pecos Bill had him lasso a tornado!"

Double nodded. "I get it!" Shotaro's voice responded.

Double removed the Trigger Memory and replaced it with the Joker Memory. "LunaJoker!" it announced, the blue half returning to black.

Double threw a punch with his Luna half's arm, the arm stretching across the distance between them. The Dopant, as expected, raised his tornado, causing the arm to be pulled along, but Double planted his feet in the ground and let his arm stretch. When the Dopant dissipated the tornado, expecting to find Double being thrown, Double retracted his arm, causing the stretched out part to lasso the Tornado Dopant. "What?" exclaimed the surprised Dopant, struggling.

"We let you stretch LunaJoker's arm in order to trap you," stated Double. He then pointed to the Dopant with his free arm. "Now, count up your crimes!"

Double spun around, pulling the Tornado Dopant off his feet and tossing him into the air, releasing his hold on him. Double took out the Joker Memory and quickly replaced it with the Trigger Memory. "LunaTrigger!" He transformed back to LunaTrigger and slid the Trigger Memory into the Trigger Magnum, pulling up the second barrel that had been pointed down into position. "Trigger! Maximum Drive!" it announced, energy pouring into the gun as he took aim with both hands.

"Trigger Full Burst!" yelled Double, pulling the trigger and firing a barrage of yellow and blue homing shots at the Tornado Dopant. The Dopant tried protecting himself with a tornado, but the shots rode it and slammed into him, triggering a huge explosion.

The Nitro Dopant finally managed to get a lucky hit and slash Accel across the chest, causing him to trip and fall back. "Gotcha!" he yelled, then saw Torrent. "You! How dare you show yourself to me after getting my brother arrested!"

"Because you need to be stopped!" said Torrent, realizing she was too slow and taking out the Torrent Memory, holding up a white one with an S formed out of steam.

"Steam!" it announced when she pushed the button, then put it in her driver. "Steam!" Her body turned white in color while her visor became a very light blue along with the T pattern on her chest and a long sword with a T shaped hilt to appear on her back. She sped up to high speeds, catching Nitro off guard and slashing him in the chest with her sword, causing him to spinout and crash into a wall.

Accel ran up. "You've got another Gaia Memory?"

Torrent nodded. "Correct, now let's finish this guy off," she said, cracking her knuckles.

As Nitro stood up, the two Riders raced around him at blinding speeds, confusing him as he slashed at them. "Hey hold still!" he growled before the two punched him as they raced by, staggering him. They raced by and Accel kicked him in the back while Torrent slashed him in the back with her sword, staggering him forwards, then raced around and Accel dropkicked him in the chest along with a trust from Torrent's sword, sending him flying into a wall.

"To destroy his memory, we've got to find exactly where it is in his body, it's the only way to safely destroy it," said Accel.

Torrent nodded, whistling. A tiny mechanical skunk with lenses for shoulders raced up and jumped into her hand. "Skunk!" announced its Gaia Memory as she removed it, causing it to transform into a pair of binoculars. Torrent looked threw them, allowing her to see scents in the air and used that to target the location of the Gaia Memory in his body.

"The Skunk Sensor allows me to see scents, the Gaia Memory in his body has a different scent than the rest of him," explained Torrent, locating it in his right shoulder. "Got it!" she said, putting his Memory Gadget away and pulling out the Steam Memory. "Time for you to be washed away!"

She inserted the Steam Memory into the hilt of the sword. "Steam! Maximum Drive!" it announced, Torrent holding it over her head, the blade extending in a waving motion like steam high into the air.

"Steam Vapor Cut!" yelled Torrent, swinging the sword down, slashing threw the Dopant's right shoulder, leaving a glowing white slash across him vertically. The Nitro Dopant roared in pain before exploding, leaving an unconscious, completely drained Terence laying in the aftermath, the Nitro Memory ejecting and shattering to pieces.

Accel nodded. "Thanks for the help…" he said, turning to Torrent.

"Anytime, just doing my part to clean up Futo…" said Torrent, turning and walking off.

"Wait!" shouted Accel. "Please tell me! Are you…Nami Sudo?"

Torrent stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "…Yes…that's my name…don't worry, revenge is on my mind…but so is protecting this city my Onii-chan and Onee-chan loved so much," she said before skating off.

Accel took his driver off, turning back into Ryu. "So its true…Nami Sudo is Kamen Rider Torrent."

Double looked through the surroundings, even using the Bat Shot Memory Gadget to help, but couldn't locate the Gaia Memory's remains or its owner. "If we'd destroyed his memory, his driver and broken memory would be here somewhere," said Shotaro's voice.

"Then he must've survived the Maximum Drive," said Philip.

Double sighed and pulled off the Double Driver, turning back to Shotaro. "I wonder where he went."

Seiko laid against a dumpster, his Gaia Driver smoking from withstanding the impact as he panted. "You may have beaten me, Kamen Rider, but I still succeeded," he said, smiling. "And soon, you'll need to deal with something you've never seen before," he said, laughing as he pulled the briefcase out from behind the dumpster.

**Narumi Detective Agency,**

It was later that day, Shotaro sitting at his type writing, Akiko and Philip talking with Terui. _The case is wrapped up. Terence and his brother plead guilty and received a lightened sentence. They plan to go threw the correct legal channels to get retribution for Michael's wrongful termination from work. However, this case has left more questions than answers, how did Nami find out about the Museum and get a Gaia Driver? Also, why has the Taboo Dopant been replaced by this powerful new Tornado Dopant? I guess only time will tell._ wrote Shotaro, finishing the report.

"I think there's one person who might know how Nami figured out about the Museum," said Ryu, looking at his own Driver.

Philip thought about it, then looked up in realization. "Shroud!"

Shotaro nodded, walking over. "That's true, Shroud is the only person who would willingly give someone a Gaia Driver capable of creating a Kamen Rider, all the Museum Drivers create Dopants…" he explained. "But the question is, how do we find her?"

* * *

Yes, Torrent's identity is revealed, but that doesn't mean her motives are clear. And what are Isaka's masterpieces and what do they have in store for Futo and the Riders?


	3. The D's PackThe Wolf Hunt

Hey guys! Well fairwell to Double, hello to Ozu! But while the series is over, this fanfic is far from it! Anyway, enjoy nother exciting chapter!

* * *

The **D**'s Pack/The Wolf Hunt

**Futo City;**

In a back ally, a woman set on the stairs leading into a house no one lived in. She simply wanted to get out of the downpour occurring around her. She was beautiful with long brown hair, but by the appearance of her clothing, she'd been on the run for awhile. She didn't know what to do, the only thing she had on her mind was revenge she didn't know for sure if she could implement. Revenge on her father for banishing her, revenge on her sister for taking her place, and revenge on that Kamen Rider for taking her love from her.

"Saeko Sonozaki, at last," said Nami, walking through the rain.

Saeko looked up at her. "Did my father send you to take care of me? I figured he'd send someone sooner or later," she said, knowing her father well.

"No, I'm not here for that, I'm after you, but not because your father wants you dead."

Saeko was surprised by this. "Then who are you and what do you want?"

Nami growled. "I'm someone whose family you destroyed…my name is Nami…Sudo."

Saeko gasped. "Sudo…you mean you're…"

Nami nodded. "The younger sister of Kirihiko and Yukie Sudo, and the one who will bring you to justice!" she yelled, putting on the Torrent Driver, clearly enraged to see her brother's murderer.

"Torrent!" announced the Torrent Memory as she pressed its button.

"Henshin!" yelled Nami, putting the Memory in the Driver and throwing it open.

"Torrent!" In a whirlpool, she transformed into Kamen Rider Torrent.

Saeko took a step back, startled to see Kirihiko's sister of all people was a Kamen Rider. She pulled out her own belt, identical to her cousin Seiko's. "Taboo!" announced her Gaia Memory before she put it into the belt. She transformed into a floating female creature, face looking like the mouth had stitches running along the sides out from it, no visible eyes on the head. Her face was pale purple and two flame-like projections stuck out from the top of her head, presumably hair. Her 'legs' were fused together and ended in an eye at the bottom, down the middle red on one side, black on the other. Her left arm was a blood red, her right black, her left shoulder a skull.

"I don't care if you're here for revenge, I have more important things to do than deal with another member of the Sudo family!" yelled the Taboo Dopant, clearly angered that this family simply wouldn't leave her alone, even when her life was already in a down turn. She formed pink energy orbs in her hands and fired them at Torrent.

Torrent rolled out of the way of the spheres as they exploded in the spot she'd occupied a few seconds ago. She charged Taboo and threw several spinning kicks, only for the Dopant to float up and dodge. Torrent took the Torrent Memory out and pulled out a light blue one with the symbol being a white F made out of icicles. "Frost!" She put it in her belt and threw it open. "Frost!" it announced, the blue on her costume turning light blue and a harpoon-like spear forming on her back, light blue up until the silver tip. She managed to slash Taboo once before she floated back out of the way.

Taboo growled. "I refuse to lose to you!" she yelled, sending more energy orbs at Torrent, only for her to use the Frost Spear to knock them away. Frustrated, Taboo sent more energy orbs at her, only this time Torrent sent them back, explosions buffeting the Dopant before she slammed into the water soaked ground.

"Time for you to be washed away…" said Torrent, taking the Frost Memory out of her Driver and putting it into a Maximum Drive slot on the spear.

"Frost! Maximum Drive!" it announced as icy energy engulfed the harpoon's tip. She reared her arm back and trust the spear forwards, sending the spearhead launching forwards on an energy chain. Taboo threw several energy orbs at the ground right before the harpoon could hit. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, the spear was revealed to have hit nothing but the ground.

Torrent screamed in fury that Saeko had gotten away, taking off the belt and reverting to normal. "I swear…I will avenge my family…Saeko Sonozaki!"

**Narumi Detective Agency, Next Day;**

Shotaro set in his chair with a sigh. They'd tried hard to find Shroud for over a week, together and separated, but nothing could be found. "I've tracked a lot of people, but Shroud is the most elusive."

Philip looked through his book. "If she doesn't want to be found, I don't think there's anyway to find her unless she wishes to communicate."

Akiko nodded, bringing in coffee for her fellow detectives. "Well then, we should concentrate on other business, we haven't had a job in a week."

Shotaro sighed, he knew Akiko wasn't being obsessed with business or anything, she was just trying to help take everyone's minds off everything. Akiko could be dumb sometimes, from Shotaro's perception, but even he admitted she had a good heart underneath. "Akiko…you're right," he admitted. "I suppose sitting here doing nothing won't bring us any closer to solving this case."

Akiko had pulled out her green slipper in preparation for a dumb retort from Shotaro, but lowered it in surprise. "You…agree with me?"

Shotaro prepared to answer, but the door flew open and a pair of young girls flew in, the two were high school age, brown hair to their shoulders, very beautiful and twin sisters. Shotaro knew them well, they were his informants when it came to school events, such as when young kids got their hands on Gaia Memories. But Shotaro knew quite clearly something was wrong, he never met his informants, the Futo Irregulars, in the Agency on business. "Queen, Elizabeth, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Queen, the more mature of the two, looked more rattled. "Shotaro-kun, we need your help," she said, panting from running a long way.

"We were attacked on our way to school," said the normally less mature and more flirtatious Elizabeth, showing her arm, which was bandaged up most of her forearm.

Akiko gasped. "Who attacked you?" she asked, getting angry, she didn't know the Irregulars as well as Shotaro did, but she still considered them friends.

"A wolf man," answered both at once.

**Futo City;**

Shotaro rode through the city streets on the Hardboiler, heading towards the scene of the attack. _Queen and Elizabeth reported an attack by a 'wolf man'. Upon having Terui look up police files, we discovered their case was not isolated. Several dozen people have reported such attacks by wolf-like monsters in the last week._ he narrated.

Shotaro came to a stop at an intersection, where the reports, as well and Queen and Elizabeth claimed the attacks had occurred. The detective dismounted his motorcycle and looked around, examining everything. "A wolf man attacking humans…sounds like something out of a horror movie…" he muttered to himself, walking towards a nearby ally, which seemed like a proper location for the mysterious attacker. He suddenly had the strangest sense that someone was watching him, and he turned around quickly, only catching a slight movement of a paper being blown across the street. He still didn't let his guard down, knowing to trust his instincts. He slowly backed up, trying to get out of reach of whatever it was, just incase. Unfortunately, he backed into something large and very furry.

He slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing a large humanoid wolf with brown fur, having bronze-like armor covering its chest, snout, and waist. Before he could further inspect it, it tried to slash him with a set of long claws extending from its hands, forcing Shotaro to roll out of the way. When he came to his feet, he noticed his fedora had unfortunately not been so lucky and had been shredded in the wolf man's claws. "Hey! That thing wasn't cheap!" complained the hardboiled detective, getting a furious growl from what he presumed to be a Dopant. He dodged another charge from it, pulling out the Double Driver. "Let's go Philip!" he called, putting the belt on.

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

Philip was sitting in a chair as Akiko tried to calm Elizabeth and Queen, searching the Gaia Library on the data they knew so far, when the Double Driver materialized around his waist. He looked to see if her was being watched. He was too close to the twins to Henshin normally, so he stood up and walked towards the hidden room. "I'm going to do more research." he stated, not noticing a flirtatious wave from Elizabeth. He entered the hidden room and got far enough away from the door.

He pulled out the Cyclone Memory. "Cyclone!"

"Henshin!" said Philip, placing the Cyclone Memory in the belt before it disappeared, taking his spirit with it, as his body fell limp to the ground.

**Futo City;**

Shotaro was backed into a corner by the Dopant when the Cyclone Memory appeared. "Finally!"

He pulled out the Joker Memory. "Joker!"

"Henshin!" he yelled, pushing the Cyclone Memory down and inserting the Joker Memory then pushing the Double Driver open.

"CycloneJoker!" He transformed into Kamen Rider Double in a whirlwind, distracting the Dopant and allowing the Rider to punch it in the snout, sending it crashing to the ground with a yelp.

"What took so long, Philip?" asked Shotaro's voice.

"Sorry, Shotaro, I had to find a way to do it without Queen and Elizabeth seeing," explained Philip.

The Dopant growled lowly and jumped at Double, trying to sink its fangs into his arm, but Double managed to dodge and punch it in the ribs, forcing it back, only to himself be forced back by a slash of its claws, sparks flying. The Dopant continued its assault with repeated slashes, finally throwing the Rider to the ground. It bit down on his shoulder and charged, dragging him across the ground and slamming him into a dumpster, indenting it. Double kicked it in the chest, forcing it off before jumping to the top of a building to regroup. However, the Dopant refused to give him time to do so and quickly scaled the building and leapt at him again, forcing him to catch it with a kick to the side, sending it flying across the roof.

Double charged, attempting to punch it in the snout but had his fist caught in its maul. Double cried out in pain, trying to dislodge his fist. "Let go!" yelled Double in anger, only to be pulled off his feet and have his arm shook like a dog.

Double took out the Cyclone Memory and replaced it with the Heat Memory. "HeatJoker!" announced the Double Driver, Double's green half turning red as his fist lit aflame, burning the Dopant's mouth and forcing it off, rubbing its snout and whining as it tried to make the burn stop.

"Too hot for you?" asked Double. The furious Dopant howled and charged, trying to slash him again, only to receive a flaming punch to the chest, knocking it back. Double continued with repeated fiery punches, sending it further back until it was pinned against the side of a connected building. Double pointed to the Dopant. "Now, let's count up your sins!"

Double took the Joker Memory out and inserted it into the Maximum Drive Slot on his right hip and hit the button on the side of it. "Joker! Maximum Drive!"

Double kneeled down and launched himself into the air, flames from the right hand and purple energy from the left propelling him skywards into a front flip. "Joker Grenade!" announced Double, splitting down the middle as he came down, revealing glowing yellow energy inside. The left half threw an energized hook to the jaw, forcing the Dopant into flaming hook from the right half, causing a massive explosion. When it cleared, a teenaged girl laid unconscious before the reformed Double, a Gaia Memory ejecting from her shoulder.

Double managed to catch it and take a look at the symbol, a howling wolf, its top jaw, lower jaw, and front leg forming a 'W'. "Wolf!" it announced as he pressed the button before it shattered in his hand from the Memory Break.

"The Wolf Memory, it gives the Dopant animal-like strength, speed, agility, and enhanced senses," commented Philip.

"It did, anyway," said Shotaro's voice. However, before he could remove the Double Driver, he heard two howls above him, looking up to the top of the adjoining buildings to see two more Wolf Dopants. "What? There's more of them?"

The Dopants snarled and turned, running off. Double looked down at the girl. "Let's get her to a hospital, those this young rarely realize the risks of using Gaia Memories…" said Philip. "We'll deal with the other two later."

**Sonozaki Estate;**

Seiko set at the table with his uncle, eating pasta as he watched the elder Sonozaki look over his sells from the past week. "You didn't sell any of the Gaia Memories I gave you to sell," said Ryubee, somewhat disappointed. "But you did sell four Gaia Memories, are those not selling?"

"No, uncle," said Seiko. "I'm just presenting a…distraction to the Kamen Riders," he said. "A pack of Dopants running loose will keep them busy, enabling me to sell the assigned Memories without worrying about them interrupting, its diversionary tactic."

Ryubee nodded in approval of this tactic. "You are a smart boy, Seiko, but remember, be careful, I don't wish to lose another family member," warned the Sonozaki patriarch.

**Futo Hospital;**

Shotaro, Terui, Queen, and Elizabeth stood on the other side of a window, looking in on the girl, who had long black hair and was slightly younger than the twins. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was pale skinned. She was awake but still looked rather saddened and downcast. "Mizuki Fukui, she's a girl from your school," explained Shotaro.

"We know her…" said Elizabeth, surprised to see the young girl had been a Dopant. "She's one of our friends, why would she attack us?"

"Because Gaia Memories make their users go mad," said Terui. "She may have not known what she was doing."

"And it might not have been her anyway," said Shotaro, now wearing another black fedora to replace the shredded one. "There were two other Wolf Dopants, it might have been one of them," he explained. "I'm going to go in to talk to her," he stated, entering the room. "Mizuki…I know you've done some bad things, but now's your chance to make up for it, tell us who the other two Wolf Dopants were."

Miziki looked down. "I…I don't know, I…there's a gang at our school, they call themselves the Blood Fangs. I thought they were just a small time gang, and people pick on me a lot…so I thought maybe it'd give me some protection," she explained. "The leader, a man calling himself Alpha, gave me the Gaia Memory…ever since transformed, whenever he gave an order, I couldn't refuse his orders, it was like…instinct…whenever I turned into a Dopant, I couldn't remember anything I did…it was like I was an entirely different person…"

Shotaro blinked. "You don't remember?"

Miziki nodded sorrowfully. "No…and I never saw who Alpha really was, he wore a mask and altered his voice somehow."

"Miziki!" yelled a boy, running in. He was thin and pale, wearing a pair of glasses, a T-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Kenta!" said Miziki, hugging him as he ran to her.

"Who are you?" asked Shotaro.

Kenta looked to Shotaro. "I'm her boyfriend, thanks for rescuing her."

Shotaro nodded, tipping his fedora. "It's no problem, it's the duty of a hardboiled detective after all," he said. "I'll leave you two alone to go investigate, keep safe," he explained, walking out to Queen and Elizabeth. "What do you know about a gang called the Blood Fangs?"

Queen considered it. "I've heard the name around the school, they're a gang whose been causing trouble, mostly small time stuff"

Elizabeth nodded. "But rumors have been going around that the leaders are werewolves, it's pretty freaky."

"Werewolves?" asked Shotaro, considering it. "That would make sense if they're using Wolf Memories…but that leaves the question, why then did Miziki get a Gaia Memory from them if she just joined recently."

Terui thought about it, coming to a conclusion. "It's possible one of the leaders is someone she knows and he did it as a favor without her knowing."

"I need to talk to Philip about it," said Shotaro, heading to a hall way and pulling out the Stag Phone, calling Philip. "Philip, we need to do a look up."

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

Philip nodded. "Alright Shotaro," he said, ascending to the Gaia Library. "Keywords?"

"Wolf, Blood Fang, Alpha, and Miziki Fukui," listed Shotaro.

Philip did the search, several books remaining. "It appears there are multiple listings of different types of wolf remaining," he explained. "Thus Alpha must not be using an ordinary Wolf Memory like the others, until we can find out the specific type of Wolf Memory, then we have no way of narrowing it down to the individual."

"Alright…can you tell me something? How can this Alpha control Miziki against her will? She said it was like instinct."

Philip took the Wolf book and flipped through it. "Wolves are pack animals with the strongest male and female in charge of the pack, all other wolves are subordinate to the Alphas, respectful of their strength and leadership. It's likely Alpha is a more powerful Dopant than the other Wolf Dopants, this would mean that instinctively, they'd be compelled to obey him."

**Futo Hospital;**

Shotaro nodded. "So the Alpha Wolf is able to control his pack mates through the Wolf Memory's pack instinct," he repeated. "So whoever has a Wolf Gaia Memory has no choice but to obey the Wolf Dopant more powerful than they are…that would also explain why the other two didn't attack us, perhaps Miziki was their superior in the pack, defeating made them perceive us as too strong to take on." Shotaro looked back at Miziki. "But that leaves one thing, what kind of Wolf are we dealing with here?" he asked. "Anyway, thanks Philip." He hung up and returned to the room with Miziki, once there, he noticed Kenta had taken his leave, but didn't think much of it, both had their own lives, even love sometimes needed to wait. "Miziki, we have reason to believe Alpha is someone close to you."

Miziki looked shocked. "But…why would anyone do that?"

Shotaro sighed. "Well…we think he may have done it as a misperceived favor. He thought he was doing you a favor by making you a high level member of the gang…only high ranking members of the Blood Fang are said to be capable of becoming Dopants."

Miziki looked down. "Well…I don't know anyone at school, Kenta is my only friend…"

Shotaro sighed in disappointment. "Well then perhaps its someone that has a secret crush on you, sometimes kids bully one another to show affection."

Miziki blushed. "Well…in that case…you've got a lot of suspects…I have a lot of bullies."

Shotaro took out a paper. "Please write down as many as you know of, we'll need to see them all."

**Futo City;**

Seiko stood in front of a muscular man dressed in construction garb, looking like one who worked underground for a living, he was tall and rather handsome, Japanese with blue eyes. Seiko held up one of the Earthquake Memory from before. "I believe this is what you're looking for," he stated, showing it to him.

"And this'll let me dig tunnels fast?" asked the man, looking it over.

"Earthquake could let you move enough ground to dig hundreds of tunnels in the time it'd take for a person to dig a shallow hole," explained Seiko, loading the Memory into a Connect Shooter.

"Earthquake!"

The man nodded rolling up his sleeve to show his arm. "This won't hurt right?"

"Not a bit." Seiko moved in to do so, a rather sadistic smile on his face.

**Location Unknown;**

A pair of teens, both male, stood around in a cave, a throne in the middle. One was Japanese, mid length black hair, wearing clothes promoting an upcoming kaiju film of some kind, his expression rather sadistic. The other was more American in his looks but seemed of mixed lineage with Japanese, his hair was brown and long, his eyes green. His facial expressions where rather emotionless, intelligent, his glasses adding to the look. Both bowed as a figure entered and walked up to the throne, he wore a brown robe covering his entire body, his hands in gloves with claws, his feet bare. His look was capped off with a bone white wolf mask he wore to hid his face.

"Beta, Gamma," said the leader, Alpha. "Alpha Female is in the hospital on the other side of town."

Beta adjusted his glasses. "So? We can both storm in there and get her easily."

Gamma laughed. "Yeah, and maul a few people while we're there!" he stated with sadistic glee.

"It's not so easy, Shotaro Hidari is there, as well as that detective, Ryu Terui," said Alpha. "Hidari was the one who turned into Kamen Rider and defeated her to begin with, he'll probably go out investigating, but that still leaves Terui, who from what I've heard, isn't a pushover."

Beta nodded. "True, but there's three of us, and wolves work best in a pack."


	4. A Child Prodigy

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the huge delay with this! I kind of got writers block. Then my writers block was broken by a weird dream that both made me change some things about this Fic and add another Rider. Enjoy!

* * *

The **D**'s Pack/A Child Prodigy

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

Shotaro waited in his chair for a call from Terui to report back on the list of names he'd gotten from Miziki. "Anything new, Philip?" he asked his partner, who was doing a search.

"No, Shotaro," Philip replied, returning from his trance. "None of the names narrowed down finding the Alpha Wolf," he replied. "Either the person is simply another high ranking member of the Blood Fangs or he's not one of the bullies."

Shotaro sighed, but nodded. "Well, maybe Terui has something," he replied, just about the time his phone rang. "That's him now," he said, answering. "Hello?"

"Hidari, the Alpha is not one of the people on Miziki's list," replied Terui.

"How can you be sure?"

* * *

**Futo Hospital;**

Terui was looking at all the bullies now, in the emergency room pretty badly hurt. "Because they're all in the ER right now, when I did the cross matching with the police database; I found out that all the victims were on her list."

* * *

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

Shotaro nodded, but came to a realization. "Wait, that confirms our theory though," he replied.

"What do you mean, Hidari?" responded Terui, clearly not convinced.

"Because, from the reports, it would appear that the first attacks preceded Miziki becoming a Dopant," explained Shotaro. "Therefore, she couldn't have committed all the attacks."

"You may be onto something…but who else could it be?"

"I have a prime suspect," said Shotaro. "Just keep watch there, alright? I've got some investigating to do," he said, hanging up.

Akiko looked to him. "Shotaro-kun, who do you think it is?"

Shotaro sighed. "I can't be sure…but I've got a few ideas," he said, getting up. "Akiko, do you think it'd be romantic to have someone willing to do anything to protect you?"

Akiko slowly nodded, thinking of Ryu, who she had a crush on. "Yes, I believe I would, why?"

Shotaro started towards the door and grabbed a fedora, looking up. "I think I may have our suspect, just stay here and I'll check it out," he explained heading out the door to the Hardboiler.

"Shotaro, you think Kenta's the Alpha?" asked Philip. "It's possible…but it probably won't complete narrow down the search and he might not be the Dopant."

Shotaro looked back. "If I don't check, I'll have no way of knowing."

* * *

**Futo Hospital;**

Terui went over and looked in on Miziki with a sigh. "If its truly your lover that's responsible, then I can sympathize with protecting someone who they care about," he said aloud, pulling out the Trial Memory and looking at it. True, he didn't feel like he was in love with Nagi, but she was still someone he cared deeply for, and he'd surely gone through a great deal to protect her from Isaka. "But if he's a criminal, he must be brought to justice," he said, though he knew these kids clearly didn't know what they were getting themselves into, younger users rarely did. He then heard footsteps coming down the hall way and turned to see two boys coming down the hallway. Presuming they were here to see Miziki, he stepped aside to allow them to pass, but kept an eye on them. That's when he noticed something about the first of the boys as his shirtsleeve moved with his walk and grabbed his arm.

The boy glared at him but didn't resist as Terui lifted his shirtsleeve to reveal a Living Connector. Terui quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs but before he could progress, the boy pulled away from him. Beta gave him a dark look, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, but you've seen too much," he said, he and Gamma pulling out their Gaia Memories and pressing the button.

"Wolf!"

They both inserted Wolf Gaia Memories, Beta's into the Living Connector in his arm, Gamma into one in his shoulder. The two howled as they morphed in a white light into Wolf Dopants, Beta grey in color while Gamma was white, based off a Grey and Arctic Wolf respectively. "We're going to maul you good!" yelled Gamma, clinching his fist.

"You know, I was honestly hoping we could do this quick and easy," said Beta. "But now we'll need to get bloody."

Terui growled and pulled out the Accel Driver, putting it on and pulling out the Accel Memory. The two gasped and took a step back. "You're a Rider too?" asked Gamma, started.

"Accel!"

"Hen…shin!" yelled Terui, putting the Accel Memory in his driver and revving it.

"Accel!"

Terui transformed into Kamen Rider Accel and pulled the Engine Blade. "You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into, Gaia Memories are dangerous things."

"Yeah, for you!" replied Gamma, charging along with Beta.

Accel ducked under a claw swipe from Gamma and kicked Beta in the chest to drive him back. He then caught another swipe from Gamma with the Engine Blade and pushed back before slashing him repeatedly across the chest. Beta spun Accel around and slashed his chest repeatedly before throwing him to the ground. Accel rolled through and pulled out the Engine Memory.

"Engine!"

He inserted it into the Engine Blade and pulled the trigger three times.

"Electric!"

Accel charged and slashed both Dopants with an electrically charged Engine Blade, forcing them back in pain. The two snarled and leapt at the same time, Accel managing to slash Beta out of the air but getting pounced on by Gamma, who bit down hard on his shoulder and shook him. Accel cried out in pain and tried to break free, but Gamma's jaws were too strong. Accel managed to get his hand to his Driver and quickly pulled the clutch on it.

"Accel! Maximum Drive!"

Accel revved the handle repeatedly, his body bursting into flames the more he revved it, sending Gamma recoiling, his face burned. Accel quickly got to his feet, charging and leaping into the air to perform his Rider Kick, only for Beta to leap up and slash him, knocking him to the ground and canceling the Maximum Drive. Before Accel could stand up, Beta and Gamma were both on him and slashed him repeatedly, launching him through a wall.

Accel groaned and stood back up, shaking debris off of him to see the two had run into Miziki's room. Before he could stop them, they grabbed Miziki and leapt out the window, disappearing. Accel snarled. "Darn it! They got away!" he yelled, turning back to normal. But he realized something and took out his phone, inserting a memory into it.

"Beetle!" announced the memory, it changing into Live Mode. "Follow them," he ordered, letting it fly off after them.

* * *

**Futo City, Kenta's Apartment;**

Shotaro stood near the building, waiting and keeping an eye out for anyone coming. After a few moments, he heard flapping and looked up to see the Bat Shot flying out a wind, landing in his hand. He removed the Bat Memory, deactivating it, before looking through the pictures. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary but he finally came to a picture that made him gasp. "This makes things more complicated…" he said, running back to the Hardboiler and taking off, calling Philip. "Philip! Meet me at the docks! And I need you to look up some information on the way!"

* * *

**Futo City Docks;**

Miziki slowly woke up with a groan, looking around and finding herself tied to a chair in a dark room. "Oh no…not again…" she said, getting scared. The door opened and Alpha walked in slowly, a Wolf Memory in hand. "I won't rejoin you! I just want to be normal!"

Alpha growled. "You think it's that easy? I've done everything to make you happy, my Alpha Female," he explained. "I love you after all."

Miziki gasped. She remembered what Shotaro had said about it being someone that loved her. "You're not…you're not Kenta are you?"

Alpha laughed loudly. "No! I'm not that wimp of a boyfriend of yours!" he said. "But everyone will think I am," he said. "You see, I needed an Alpha Female, and you were the perfect pick, call it instinct I was drawn to you. And I had all your bullies attacked just to incriminate Kenta because I needed a scapegoat to lead the Kamen Riders off the beaten path. Not to mention show you how much I care about you," he said, though his voice had no hint of compassion.

Miziki snarled. "You're a monster! They'll stop you! I know they will!"

Alpha chuckled. "No, I don't think they will. Your boyfriend has a motive, I don't really. They don't even know who I am, why I had those bullies attacked, but they know Kenta and that he'd have a reason to, that's why they'll waste time dealing with him. By the time they get here, I'll have you back under my control."

* * *

Terui pulled into the area, the Beetle Phone flying into his hand. He then looked over and saw Torrent's Skunk Sensor jump into the hand of Nami Sudo. "You're here too?"

Nami slowly looked over to him. "I may be out for my revenge…but if there's one thing that runs deep in the Sudo Family it's a love for Futo," she explained, walking over and deactivating her Memory Gadget. "I've run some tips. According to my contacts, Alpha has a D Gaia Memory of some kind."

"D?" asked Terui, curious but remembering the matter at hand. "They've got a young girl, we'd better hurry before its too late," he explained, then looked over, seeing Kenta in the area in front of the building. "That kid…" he said, watching him reach into his pocket and pull out a Dopant Gaia Memory. Terui gasped and ran over, grabbing his wrist, preparing handcuffs. "You are Alpha, aren't you?"

Kenta looked sickened. "No! I'm not!" he yelled back. "I got this memory to stop him and get Miziki back!"

"He's telling the truth," said Philip, walking up. "And he's not being rash about it either, he knows Gaia Memories, and technology in general, very well," he explained, turning to look to Kenta. "For your senior paper, you wrote an essay called 'Practical Applications of Gaia Memories', I've read it, I must say, it was intriguing and quite sound," he stated, rubbing his chin in thought. "Particularly the part where you analyzed the known Dopants and listed practical applications for their powers. Like the super strength of some Dopants being used to rescue survivors of accidents more quickly."

Kenta looked shocked. "But how did you read it? The teacher hasn't even returned it yet…" he asked, confused.

"Philip has his ways," said Shotaro, stepping off the Hardboiler and walking over. "And if he says your research is sound, it is."

Kenta sighed. "I've been gathering information on Gaia Memories, I found that the Kamen Riders aren't suffering ill-effects from their Gaia Memory use like the Dopants," he explained, looking down. "If used poorly, Gaia Memories are terrible, terrible things…but if used properly, they could have a great many practical applications that could greatly benefit mankind…this Memory is part of my research…"

"Not the only part," said Shotaro. "Show him, I've seen your schematics, I know you have a Driver on you."

Kenta sighed, pulling said Driver out. It resembled a half version of the Double Driver, what was normally called a Lost Driver, but looked like it was assembled in someone's garage. "I've been studying the Kamen Riders, I based my prototype off of what information I could find of Double's, the tech took a lot of guess work, and I went through quite a few versions, but this one works, I've used it already. Only problem is I don't have the right type of Gaia Memory so it just turns me into a Dopant," he said, looking at the Gaia Memory, which had a symbol shaped like an 'S' with the head of a stegosaurus at the top, spines running down it and the tail a spiked tip. He then pressed the button on it.

"Well there's one way to be sure," said Nami, having listened patiently. She walked over and took the homemade Lost Driver and handed it to Philip. "What do you say? Does it really work?"

Philip was surprised. Seeing as this was Nami Sudo, normally he'd be more curious about that, but given the situation, he didn't have the time. He quickly examined the Driver. "Yes, it's fully functional. In fact, if it weren't for the lack of ideal parts, it'd probably be a Lost Driver. At the very least, it'll filter out the negative effects of a Gaia Memory even better than the Museums Drivers," he said, amazed. This boy's intelligence was outstanding.

"I want to help," said Kenta, seriously, ignoring what the others were saying. "I'm going in to rescue Miziki…and you won't stop me."

Shotaro sighed, having expected that. "In that case…you can help."

"Hidari!" shouted Ryu, surprised that Shotaro would say such a thing. "He's just a kid, we'd be putting him in serious danger."

"If I've learned one thing from dealing with middle school girl, it's that tell a kid not to do something dangerous and they try to do it anyway," explained Shotaro, seriously. "And I've been in a position were I tried to do something dangerous I'd been told not to do…that's when the chief died…" he said solemnly, remembering Begins Night. "If Kenta is so determined to see this through, he's going to do it anyway, and it's better he's with us and able to fight back than rushing into trouble. And if you arrest him, he'll just breakout and get in even more trouble, love can make you do crazy things. If his Driver works, the safest thing to do is let him join us with it."

Philip looked unsure, but after thinking it over, nodded and returned Kenta's Driver. "An impatient one like Shotaro knows these things better than most," he said, giving a small smile. "He and Kenta are very much alike."

Kenta looked stunned but took his Driver before bowing. "Thank you, Shotaro-sama."

"Just Shotaro will do," said Shotaro, messing up the boys hair. "Now let's crack this case," he said, taking out the Double Driver. "Let's go, Philip," he said, putting it on and causing the other one to materialize on Philip.

Ryu had to take a few minutes to wrap his head around Shotaro's words before nodding. He had to admit, he'd probably do anything to help Miziki if he was in Kenta's shoes. It was probably safer to allow the boy to come with them and fight than to risk him rushing headlong into danger with no way of protecting himself. He'd been in the position of being willing to do absolutely anything to protect someone you care for and knew if Kenta felt the same, it was pointless to try and stop him. He took out the Accel Driver and put it on.

Nami sighed. "Well, this'll be fun," she said, putting on the Torrent Driver.

Kenta gasped, looking at them. "You're all…"

"Kamen Riders," said Shotaro with a smirk, taking out the Joker Memory as Nami and Ryu did the same with their respective Memories. After a few seconds, Kenta caught on and took out his Gaia Memory.

"Joker! Accel! Torrent! Stegosaurus!"

Philip watched Fang run up and leapt into his hand, converting it to Memory mode and pressing the button.

"Fang!"

"FangJoker's feral fighting style will give us an advantage against the Wolf Dopants," explained Philip.

Shotaro nodded. "Henshin!" yelled himself, Philip, and Nami.

"Hen…shin!" yelled Ryu in his normal fashion as he slammed the Accel Memory into place before activating his Driver along side the others.

"FangJoker! Accel! Torrent! Stegosaurus!"

Philip, Ryu, and Nami turned into their respective Rider forms as Shotaro's body collapsed. Kenta was surrounded in a dark green aura and transformed into a Dopant. He was tall and heavily armored and muscular, his head resembling that of a Stegosaurus, having spinal plates running down his back. While his right arm was normal, his left looked more like a Stegosaurus tail, complete with spikes at the end of it. However, his homemade Driver remained the same way.

"Alright! Let's do this," Kenta said, charging and slamming into the door to the warehouse, launching it off its hinges and continuing in.

"I thought this kid was shy!" yelled Shotaro's voice.

"Interesting, it appears that like Fang, the Stegosaurus Memory increases the aggression of the user as a side effect. Kenta's normally shy personality seems to counterbalance it somewhat so he doesn't fly into a feral rage like I originally did but…" explained Philip's voice.

"It makes him more aggressive," finished Torrent. "Well, might as well follow the kid," she said, running in after him.

Accel nodded. "Hopefully he'll remain in control of himself," he stated, following the others.

Double nodded and dashed after them into the building, which was dark and somewhat dank in appearances. "This place is quiet…too quiet," said the two-in-one Kamen Rider.

"Be careful," said Accel. "There are two other strong Dopants among them."

"If it's a wolf pack, its probably the Beta and Gamma wolves," said Torrent, looking around. "Probably enforcers to the Alphas."

"And you're right on all counts," said Gamma, stepping out of the shadows with a sadistic smile.

"Indeed, you could say we're enforcers to boss Alpha," said Beta, joining his partner, adjusting his glasses. "My, Kenta, you've gotten some back bones have you," he said with a chuckle, making a pun on his stegosaurus dorsal spines. "We'll have to tear them out of you," he said as he and Gamma took out their Gaia Memories.

"Wolf!"

The two turned into the Grey Wolf and Arctic Wolf Dopants and howled, charging with their claws bared.

"We'll handle these two," said Torrent, cracking her knuckles. "You and Spike here handle the big bad," she said, charging and punching Gamma in the snout, forcing him back, then doing a spin kick to the chest.

Accel intercepted Beta and slashed him several times before locking the Engine Blade with Beta's claws.

"Spike?" asked Shotaro's voice.

Kenta rubbed his head. "Well I kind of chose a Stegosaurus Memory and demanded this color because Spike from _The Land Before Time_ movies is my favorite cartoon character…"

"We should continue on to find Alpha, Miziki may be in trouble," interrupted Philip's voice, preventing a retort from Shotaro.

The two continued on into the next few rooms, finding nothing of interest. "I thought this was a gang," asked Double. "Where are all the members?"

"I've staked this place out, I'm assuming that's how you knew to come here," said Kenta, knowing they'd seen his house if they knew about his Driver. "This is the hideout for the leaders, the rest have a separate hideout," he explained, coming to a iron door and sticking his air to it. "They're on the other side."

"Get back," said Double, using FangJoker's strength to slash the lock.

* * *

"Alright, my friend," said Alpha, preparing to insert a Wolf Memory into Miziki when suddenly, FangJoker's Shoulder Fang flew past, slicing the Memory in half. "What?" he asked, surprised, turning to see FangJoker standing at the doorway, catching the Shoulder Fang on its way back and causing it to disappear.

"You've been a very bad dog," said Double before pointing to Alpha. "Now, count up your sins!"

"Kamen Rider!" shouted Miziki, relieved. She then saw Kenta stepped through. "And a Dopant?" she asked, honestly confused.

"It's me, Miziki, Kenta," explained Kenta. "I'm using a Driver to safely use this Memory, I came to save you."

Miziki blinked. "Came to save me?" she asked in disbelief. She then looked happy. "You're wonderful, Kenta…thank you…"

"Darn it!" yelled Alpha. "You dare interfere with me getting my mate?" he growled, pulling out a Memory with a D formed out of the jaws of a fierce wolf.

"Dire Wolf!"

Alpha pulled off the glove on his right hand to reveal a Living Connector were he inserted his Memory. In a blast of white light, he transformed into a hulking, muscular Wolf Dopant with bone white armor over top of brown fur. He howled and charged, grabbing the two by the throat and plowing them through the wall, throwing them through a pile of crates. "Welcome to the wolf's den…" snarled Alpha, giving a howl.

"So his Memory is Dire Wolf!" exclaimed Philip's voice, Double standing up.

"Of course, no wonder the other Wolf Dopants couldn't avoid obeying him, the Dire Wolf was the biggest canine species to ever exist on Earth," stated Kenta, surprised. "I study prehistory a lot…"

"Well, let's put this mutt to sleep," replied Shotaro's voice.

Double hit the horn on the Fang Memory once. "Arm Fang!" it announced, the blade extending from his arm as he charged the Dire Wolf Dopant, slashing him several times, only to have little effect and be slashed back himself. Kenta charged in and bashed Alpha back with his weapon arm, forcing him back slightly through brute force only to be slashed repeatedly by the hulking Dopant's claws and knocked back. Both leapt at him at once, but Alpha caught their faces in his claws and squeezed, his claws digging in before he threw them away. He grabbed them both by the neck on the ground and charged, grinding them across the ground and slamming them into a wall before picking Double up and sending him flying into a wall.

Kenta growled, standing up and smashing his spiked hand across the Dopant's back, forcing him forwards with several repeating slashes. But the evil Dopant spun around and clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain before throwing him across the room through a pool table.

"Philip, this guy is tough," said Shotaro's voice.

"Prehistoric Dopants are rarely easily dealt with, Shotaro," replied Philip. "Remember how difficult the Triceratops Dopant was to defeat."

Double leapt over and slashed the Dire Wolf across the back as he raised his claw to slash Kenta, stopping him and slashing him repeatedly. The annoyed Dopant spun around and slashed him repeatedly, then bit down on his shoulder and shook him like a rag doll. However, this gave Kenta a chance to rise to his feet and slam into his back with a shoulder block, causing him to drop Double. As Alpha spun around to counter attack, Kenta drove his spiked arm into the Dopant's chest and managed to lift him off the ground. He charged with all his strength and slammed Alpha with tremendous force into the opposing wall.

"You've hurt Miziki!" yelled Kenta. "You've hurt this city! I will never allow you to do that again!" he yelled, bashing Alpha repeatedly with his spiked club before throwing him through a table.

"Shotaro…" said Philip. "Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"…Yes, it does, Philip," replied Shotaro, seeing another person who didn't want to see the city cry.

Double got back to his feet and charged, doing a flying side kick to the Dopant before he could rise to his feet completely, then pouncing on him and slashing him repeatedly with his claws. Before much headway could be made, however, Alpha let out a powerful sonic howl, blasting both his opponents off him and a good distance away.

* * *

Beta threw Accel through a table. "Face it, Kamen Rider, you're not fast enough to keep up with a wolf," he said, leaping on him and slashing him repeatedly. Accel slashed him across the face with the Engine Blade and forced him back before throwing the Engine Blade, stabbing him in the chest and knocking him back.

"Now I will break through," said Accel, pulling out the Trial Memory. "Everything!"

"Trial!"

Accel pulled out the Accel Memory and inserted the Trial Memory, revving the throttle as Beta recovered and charged.

"Trial!"

Accel transformed to Accel Trial and ducked under Beta's slashes at high speed and countered with a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with a powerful kick to his nose that launched him back with a sharp yelp. Accel clutched his fist tightly and charged, continuing his high-speed beat down on Beta.

* * *

Torrent was knocked through a window to the outside by Gamma, sending her rolling behind some barrels. Gamma laughed psychotically and slowly approached. "No use hiding, I can smell you, Kamen Rider!" said the deranged Gamma. However, when he jumped over the barriers, she was gone, the Skunk Sensor standing there in live mode. It then turned and sprayed him with a terrible smelling yellow gas, sending him yelping and coughing.

Torrent stepped out from behind a pillar. "That sensitive nose of yours can be used against you," she said, pulling out her Steam Memory.

"Steam!"

Torrent removed the Torrent Memory and replaced it with the Steam Memory, throwing the Driver open.

"Steam!"

Torrent changed into Steam Form and charged, slashing him with her sword repeatedly.

* * *

Alpha blasted his opponents with another howl, launching them backwards once more. "You're outmatched!" he said with a laugh. "I'm going to kill you and then take my mate!" he yelled, letting out another sonic howl.

Kenta snarled as he and Double were blasted back. He planted his feet in the ground and stomped forwards, using his brute force to fight through Alpha's attack. "You will never lay a hand on Miziki again!" he yelled, slowly forcing through, much to Alpha's shock. Before the evil Dopant could react, Kenta drove his spiked hand into the Dopant's stomach, ending his attack. He then grabbed Alpha's shoulder and spun him around, placing him between him and Double. "Finish him!" he yelled, holding him in place. "I'll be fine! It's just a Memory Break after all!"

Double hesitated, but nodded. He pressed the horn of the Fang Memory three times. "Fang! Maximum Drive!"

Double got down as blue energy surged around him, a blade extending from the side of his ankle. He leapt into the air, spinning in the air, black energy following his leg and the blue energy forming into a massive dinosaur head. "Fang Streiser!" he yelled, landing a flying roundhouse kick to Alpha as the energy dinosaur bit down on him.

The two Dopants exploded, leaving Kenta and Alpha behind, both their Gaia Memories but only Alpha's shattering in midair. Kenta, him and his Memory protected thanks to using a Driver, remained conscious and let Alpha collapse as he caught his Stegosaurus Memory. He quickly ran towards were Miziki was. Alpha tried to crawl away, only to be grabbed by Double. "Forcing a young girl to use Gaia Memories," he muttered. "Sickening."

* * *

Accel kicked back Beta, pulling out the Trial Memory and converting it back to its normal mode, pressing the button and starting its count down as his eyes lit up and he charged, throwing it into the air. He unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of kicks to Beta's chest and face, leaving blue energy skid marks in the shape of a T before spinning around a catching the Trial Memory, pressing its button, causing '9.7' to appear in the air next to him, the amount of time used in the attack.

"Trial! Maximum Drive!"

"9.7...seconds, that is the time left until your despair!" Accel shouted, Beta screaming and exploding, leaving the unconscious human laying on the ground with a broken Gaia Memory next to him. Accel reverted to Terui and clamped the cuffs on him.

* * *

Torrent stabbed Gamma in the stomach and then spun around, kicking him in the gut. "Time for you to be washed away," she said, taking the Steam Memory out of her belt before inserting it into the hilt of her sword.

"Steam! Maximum Drive!"

She raised her sword, the blade extending like a vapor before she swung it down, slicing through the Dopant down his center, leaving a white glowing mark. Gamma yelled out in pain before exploding in a huge fireball, his Wolf Memory shattering as it ejected.

Shotaro and Philip watched Terui take away the defeated gang with the assistance of the police. "So they just found Gamma tied up?" asked Philip.

Shotaro nodded. "Nami Sudo is a mystery," he said. "She doesn't want to be found, then she won't be…" he said, turning and looking as Kenta and Miziki kissed, glad to be together again. "Young love, I wish them the best."

"Kenta is a brilliant young man," said Philip. "If his research goes well, Gaia Memories may have good use after all."

Shotaro nodded. "A boy like that…he makes this city smile."

* * *

**Narumi Detective Agency;**

Shotaro set at his type writer, finishing the case file. _As it turns out, Alpha had no personal connection at all to young Miziki. He only saw her as a possible mate once he laid eyes on her, becoming a stalker with a crush. Miziki and Kenta are safe, Miziki will return to her normal life once she's cleared from the hospital. Kenta's future is quite bright indeed, with his mind, we may someday see a much better world…_ he wrote, finishing the file. He then heard a knock on the door and looked up as Akiko opened the door, Kenta walking in. "Kenta, is everything alright?" he asked, wondering why the boy was back.

"Yes…" said Kenta, now shy once more without his Stegosaurus Memory. He walked quickly over to Shotaro's desk. "Philip was right, we are a lot alike…" he said. "I want to find a way to use Gaia Memories for the betterment of everyone…" he explained, slowly putting his Driver and Stegosaurus Memory on the table. "That's why I want to be your apprentice, Shotaro-sempai," he said, bowing and shocking Shotaro. "As a detective and as a…as a Kamen Rider!" he said, not rising from his bow.

"What?" asked Akiko, coming over. "I'm the chief, why don't you want me to be your teacher?"

Kenta looked up slowly. "Uh…no offense, Akiko-sempai…but Shotaro-sempai is a Kamen Rider…" he said shyly. "You can't teach me that, only he and Philip-sempai can," he said, seeing all three as his superiors and thus using the respectful sempai to refer to them. He turned back to Shotaro. "With Philip's help, I could finish my Driver and be a Rider too…the Riders are the ultimate way to use Gaia Memories positively, to help those who are in trouble and save Futo…that's what I want to do. I graduate from collage shortly, I can get into any collage I want to with my grades so I'm in no rush…please…"

Shotaro had a lot to take in. After all, letting this kid become a Rider was a big choice. "…Kenta…do you know for sure what you're asking for? Being a Kamen Rider isn't a game," he said, seriously.

Kenta nodded. "I understand that," he replied, serious. "But I want to help people…that's all I've ever wanted to do…"

"Shotaro…another Kamen Rider would be helpful," said Akiko, taking the matter seriously.

Shotaro gave it some thought. "Alright…if Philip will help complete your Driver, we'll find a way to get you the right Gaia Memories to use it. But do as I say, alright?"

Kenta nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank you, Shotaro-semp-" he said, bowing and cutting himself off by banging his head on the desk in his excitement. "Ow…" he asked, Akiko helping him not to fall over.

* * *

"Well, I'm impressed, Daiki," said the boss of the man who bought the Earthquake Memory, looking at a fully dug out tunnel. "You sure know how to use an excavator, don't you?"

Daiki nodded. "Yes, sir, it was easy once I found the proper motivation," he said, smiling as he bowed.

"You even refueled the excavator for me, well done," said the boss. "I'm sure there's a promotion in your future if you keep this up," he said, patting the man on the shoulder and walking off.

Daiki smiled, turning and taking the Earthquake Gaia Memory out of his shirt pocket. "It's just like he said, I dug faster…" he said. "Even faster than the excavator. Soon, I'll finally be a success!" he stated, laughing as he looked at the Gaia Memory in his hand.

* * *

Kenta's character change was inspired by a weird dream I had. Anyway, yes, there will be two Riders in this fic instead of one, but now the real plot starts! Enjoy!


End file.
